


Dovah Kin

by xXEbonyRoseXx



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, f!dragonborn x Miraak, m!dragonborn x Serana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXEbonyRoseXx/pseuds/xXEbonyRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister and Brother from Cyrodiil come to Skyrim to start their future. Having been pulled to Skyrim due to the return of the dragons, their dragon heritage surfaces. The girl, Eliza, is a half breed, Breton and wood elf, and her half brother Darius, is a full Breton. Female Dovahkiin x Miraak / Male Dovahkiin x Serana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:  Tahrodiis mun

“Miraak!” The small women brushed violently passed the guards that stood by the door to his throne room. Her red hair burning like fire in the light of the horrific many piers in the room. “What have you done? What is the meaning of all of this?!” Her matching red dragon priest clothing swayed around her as she walked to the steps of his seat. The gold inlayed across her figure shone bright and beautifully as she stood in front of him, tall and proud, despite her half breed heritage.

Her being a half breed, between nord and elf, had not affected how Miraak thought of the young women. She was powerful, to say the least, and worthy of her position as Dragon Priestess more than he could say about any of the others he had once called colleagues. Something about her had always been a draw to him, a pull at his very soul that told him how much he had to have her. He hadn’t understood it at first, he had only realized after he had spoken to his newest master. Hermaeus Mora had told Miraak of his dragonborn heritage, the first, and only or so he had thought, till he had taken another look at his lover. The fire of her soul burning as brightly as her hair. Gods was she beautiful.

Miraak stood from his throne and walked down the steps to his mate, taking her hands gently and stared at her through his mask, something he only removed when they were alone.

“Leave us.” His voice echoed calmly through the room, his guards looking at eachother before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. Miraak took the chance to slowly remove his mask, setting it on a table near the both of them and looked at her, his expression calm and unmoving as usual. This only seemed to make her glare more fierce.

“What have you done?” She practically spit the words at him, her small hands forming balled fists before he could take them in his again.

“What needed to be do-”

“No! You aren’t doing this because it needed to be done! You are doing this because you want power! It's all you’ve ever wanted!” her hands jut forward as she pushes him, causing him to take a careful step backwards up a step, only elevating his height above her further.

“I desire much more than just power Elis-”

“Hold your tongue you foolish man!” She pushes him again, her eyes closing in anger as she tries to hold back her furry. “If you had simply wanted to be free of the dragons you would have helped the nords that asked for your assistance in fighting Alduin!”

“I have my own reasons for-”

“I SAID HOLD YOUR TONGUE TRAITOR!” She glared up at her mate, his eyes wide from her outburst, as well as words.

“I am no traitor Elisa, I am a revolutionary. I am not going to be ruled by dragons when I can so easily over power them. They aren’t as powerful as they claim and we shouldn’t live in fear of them. We shouldn’t worship them like gods, when people like us can kill them.” He steps down, taking her hands in his again, rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles to try and calm his Dov Vahdin.

“There is no us Miraak.” She rips her hands from his with a hiss. “Do not touch me. You forthefit that right when you senselessly turned against the masters without any sort of preparation! All you will succeed in is getting yourself killed like the traitor you are. No one will remember you, or your legacy, or your name. You will be destroyed and written as a traitor, then forgotten. You have no allies.” her words struck him hard, causing a constriction in his chest.

“I have you my mate, don’t I?” Forgetting he has no mask on, Miraak allows himself to frown, reaching for his smaller mate again only for her to take a step back, still glaring.

“I will not die for your arrogance Tahrodiis Mun. Zu'u hind tol hi ag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Dov Vahdin - Dragon Maiden  
> Zu'u hind tol hi ag - I hope that you burn  
> Tahrodiis mun - Treacherous man


	2. Chapter 1:  Border Hopping

“Eliza what are we doing out here? We’re going to freeze to death if we don’t find a town quickly and get better equipment.” Darius shuffled behind his sister, rubbing his arms to emphasize how cold he was. The snow was up to their knees and they had come to Skyrim rather ill prepared.

“We are only just now crossing the border. Once we figure out exactly where in Skyrim we are we can locate a town and get the things we need. For now we just keep going and try to ignore the cold.” She gave her brother a look over her shoulder before smirking. “Besides, you have your magic to keep you warm, don’t you?” Darius gave a slight glare, pouting slightly as he pulled his cloak around him further to try and block out the harsh wind.

“I only have so much mana available at one time Eliza. If I were to use it all now, you would have to fight any trolls or giant spiders we come across alone.” Eliza gave a shiver of her own at the mention of the large arachnids. She hated the small ones as it was, how the hell did Skyrim survive with giant ones?

“Point taken, I’m sure we will find a town or a road here soon."

“Hopefully before it gets dark. Once the sun is gone we really will freeze to death without the proper equipment.” Eliza nodded in acknowledgement to her brother, but continued on. Sadly, when running from your home country it wasn’t exactly an option to stock up on supplies. Eliza had intended to leave alone. She hadn’t wanted to drag Darius to Skyrim with her, but he insisted. It had frustrated her at first, but she had to admit she was glad her half brother decided to come along. Eliza had decided to leave the Imperial City after her step mother's passing. Being the bastard daughter to the family, as well as a half breed, Eliza was automatically a suspect for her death.

Her step mother had always been healthy, and extremely in shape. The Breton women was the strongest warrior Eliza had ever known, and had taught Eliza everything she knows now about fighting. They may not have gotten along in her youth, but Eliza understood why her stepmother had been harsh on her. Eliza looked so much like her blood mother, and nothing like the family that had taken her in. Her bright golden blond hair was in stark contrast to the families characteristically brown locks. Her eyes were blue like the ocean's waters surrounding the Imperial City, and her skin was very pale. That might have been the only thing she shared with her father. Darius was the spitting image of both his mother and father. Brown hair past his ears, short and well groomed stubble, green eyes like emeralds and amazingly skilled in magic to boot.  
That was another thing Eliza failed to be. Despite her Breton and Bosmer blood, she was terrible at any form of magic. The most she could grasp were basic healing spells that the youngest of children could learn, and the summon familiar spell that was known to be used by all Bretons. Darius was amazing and extremely talented with magic, as long as he had his spell book. She had envied him for years, but never hated Darius for his magical prowess. He had always been kind to her, and had been there to help in her studies. Eliza had hated trying to learn anything about magic due to her constant failures, but fighting on the other hand, she was a prodigy. She could master a weapon in a few short months. This was where Eliza and her stepmother bonded, this was where Eliza could enjoy her training and studies and enjoy her time with her mother without having to worry about disappointing her. Her mother was harsh, and never showed much affection, but in these times, in the training pit with swords of straw or wood, she would see her mother smiling, and laughing with her, egging her on to fight harder and faster. She never hated her stepmother, she only ever wanted to make the women proud. She would have never harmed her, let alone kill the women in her sleep.

When the guards came for Eliza, she packed what little she could, grabbed her armor and favored weapons, her mother’s amulet of Mara, and what little money she had saved before jumping from her third story window out into the back alleys of the Talos plaza district. She had made it out of the gates and onto her horse before being stopped by her brother charging in front of her to step her escape, panting and obviously tired. His robes her a mess and ruffled, the large pack he carried showed he had obviously packed for something. Eliza glanced around nervously, her horse stepping anxiously, reacting to its riders nerves. When he said he was coming with Eliza automatically shot down the notion.

“I will not have you follow me. They will only suspect you as well. They will come after us, and if we aren’t criminals now, we will be by sundown.” He had given her a stern look that only reminded her of their father, before he mounted his own horse and rode up next to her.

“I am coming with whether you allow it or not Eliza. I know your innocence.”

Gods how she had pouted the entire ride away from the city. She had been so livid with him for coming with. He was only putting himself into danger. He was being extremely reckless. She was glad to have him now though. The company was nice, and she was glad she wasn’t leaving her entire past life behind with him around. Eliza was ripped from her thoughts when an arrow suddenly whizzed past her head and into a tree between the both of them.

“GET DOWN!” Eliza pushed her brother behind another near by tree, pulling out a steel sword from its hilt at her side and a wooden shield from her back just in time for another arrow to lodge itself into her shield.

“Halt right there Stormcloak scum!” Stormcloaks? Who the hell where Stormcloaks? Eliza heard flames start behind her, no doubt Darius preparing a spell. She lowered the shield again and stood her ground, looking towards the caster of the arrow. It looked to be an Imperial patrol, but these men were definitely from Skyrim. Despite their armor still appearing like the traditional Imperial armor, they were well equipped and modified for the harsh weather of Skyrim. The patrol was of at the least seven men, maybe more behind trees if they were smart enough to hide their mages or archers.

Eliza had come this far, she was not going to be taken down for a crime she didn’t even commit, or the crime she was even suspected of committing. She held her sword and shield at the ready, glaring at the men before her. She felt the temperature of the air around her rise as Darius was no doubt ready to cast whatever spell he had prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, got chapter 1 out now, ganna start right away on chapter 2. Hope you all like it. If you see any spelling mistakes please inform me, I'd like to fix any if they are found.


	3. Chapter 2:  Royally

A groan escaped Eliza’s lips as vision slowly returned to her. Had she been knocked out..? She remembered an arrow striking her side, and a shield bashing against hers. She also remembers cutting down multiple men who had come at her. She was right however. They did have archers AND mages hidden behind trees. If it had just been the men Eliza had been able to count she would have been able to take them easily, but they had more than she expected. The last thing she could remember was the hilt of a sword crashing into her skull, of which was pounding right now and definitely set her mood sour. At least they hadn’t killed her. 

Eliza’s gaze shot up quickly to look around, letting out a breath of relief when she spotted her brother not far from her in the waggon they were riding in. He seemed just as relieved to see her finally awake. Eliza couldn’t clear the dizziness from her vision just yet, and was thankful for the foggy weather they rode in, but the jostling of the waggon didn’t help her headache one bit. 

“Eliza? Can you hear me?” Darius still looked concerned, most likely worried about any lasting damage she might have received from the hard knock to the head and being out for so long. 

“Yeah I can hear you, I’ll be fine once this waggon stops moving.” She couldn’t hold back a groan from a particularly bad bump in the road that set her head pounding even harder. 

“That won’t be entirely true lass, once this waggon stops, we’re most likely getting into line for a execution.” Eliza’s gaze turned to the man sitting across from her, but Darius was first to speak up. 

“What do you mean execution?” 

“You were trying to cross the border into Skyrim correct? Well you did it at a bad time. Skyrim's in the middle of a civil war..and we’re prisoners of that war.” The man's gaze shifted over to another nord sitting in the cart across from Darius. “That is Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the stormcloaks, rightful high king to skyrim, and leader of our rebellion.” 

“Then if he's here...god they really are going to execute us..” Darius looked to Eliza, worry obvious in his eyes but he kept his composure. 

“We’ll figure out something. I don’t plan to die today.” Eliza gave her brother a reassuring nod, of which he returned and took in a deep breath to steel his nerves. 

“Shut up back there.” The Imperial driving the cart must have gotten sick of their chatter, making sure to hit another bad patch in the road. Eliza hissed slightly from the pain in her head and swore under her breath, glaring at the back of the guards head before suddenly a settlement came into view. 

“What is this place..?” 

“Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here..” Elize drowned out the rest of whatever he was saying, looking around the small town at the citizens that had gathered to watch the carts ride into town, to watch the executions of traitors to their country… 

When the carts finally stopped, everyone stood and shuffled off, names listen and lined up, when one Imperial got to Eliza, she gulped. 

Who are you?” He looked at her in slight confusion, apparently not having any record of her, or her name. If she gave her real name, they would know she was wanted to murder, but they already planned on executing her. What harm could it really be to give her real name, unless she somehow escaped from this fate? Eliza Aurent, Daughter to Tarelius Aurent of the Imperial City.” 

The nord seemed taken aback by her answer, looking over his list before looking to the woman standing next to him. His voice was hushed, but Elize could make out most of what he said. Her name wasn’t anywhere on their wanted list...maybe it was only a list of know stormcloak members..not a list of criminals in general. If so, maybe there was some hope, maybe Darius and her would be let go! 

“I don’t care if her name isn’t on the list, she goes to the block with the rest of them.” The woman crossed her arms, wanting to continue with the line, but the nord spoke up again. 

“But, she could just be a traveler ma’am, we can’t ju-” 

“And what if she isn’t just a traveler Hadvar, do you want to let a possible storm cloak spy or criminal get away simply because her name isn’t on our list? I said she goes to the block.” 

“...Yes ma’am. I, am sorry. I will make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil, to your family..” Eliza glared at the general. She wanted to jump the woman and beat the shit out of her, but she moved along like a nice little prisoner to where everyone else was standing, Darius following shortly behind her. 

“So, whats the plan?” He leaned closer to whisper to her, hoping for some way out of all of this. 

“Hope for a miracle. There are enough soldiers, do gooding citizens, and fighters in this town to make a run for it, which makes it even more of an impossibility to fight them all. I’m thinking our best bets are a natural disaster or the gods themselves.” She looked at Darius, her face dead serious. 

“Great, so we’re fucked then?” He looks back at her, scowling slightly before she looks back towards the starting executions. 

“Royally.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza looked away when the axe came down, frowning at the sound and the way they ceremoniously kicked the body aside to make room for the next prisoner.

“Next, the Breton male!” The general pointed to Darius, glaring at him, daring him to try anything. Taking a step forward Eliza let out a growl before the guards around them all grasped at their weapons, begging her to attack someone just so they could have the excuse to cut someone down early. Darius looked at Eliza, frowning before gulping and stepping away from his sister, and towards the block.

“Darius..” Taking another step forward, towards her leaving brother, she didn’t stop until the imperial closest towards her pulled out his sword. Darius stepped up to the block and grimaced at the sight of the blood covered wood.

“Down on your knees breton.” Darius moved to crotch onto to be pushed down by the women.

“Agh, do I have to put my head on the block…? Its covered in blood, his heads even still in the basket!” darius was silences by a foot to his back, forcing his chest down and his neck on the block. “Ah, alright then...I guess this will have to do..” He looked up at the executioner, nervously waiting for the inevitable before a strange noise rang out. It sounded primal...like nothing the siblings had ever heard before.

Eliza shuddered when the sound echoed across the cry again, digging into her body and seemingly staggering her very soul. Her eyes drifted away from her brother and to the sky as she waited for the axe, waiting for the splitting of wood and flesh, the splashing of blood and the thumping of a head in a basket, but the sound never came, what did come was something that chilled Eliza harder than any ice magic or skyrim storm ever could. A large, black, winged beast flew over head from the mountain near by, the name on the tip of her tongue but refusing to burst from her lips as her body seemed frozen, the ground shook as it landed on the watch tower right in front of them.

Eliza stumblr to her knee, looking back up at the beasty as its bright red eyes seemed to look into her very being before a roar escaped its vicious maw, her vision blurred as she almost fell face first onto the ground, another terrible shout left the dragon's mouth as the clouds churned and the sky turned orange. Rocks, covered in fire fell from the sky all around them. Instinct took over, sprinting to Darius, Eliza used the axe of the fallen executioner to cut her bindings and Darius’.  
“We need to move! To the tower! Now!” She pulled him to his feet, pushing him to the tower that had been behind them before. He ran forward and into the shelter as fast as he could, looking around for any escape.

“There has to be a way out upstairs! Go!” Eliza followed him up the stairs, grabbing his robes and pulling him back just as the head of the dragon burst through the stone wall where they would have been. A word was spoken by the dragon in another tongue, fire bursting from its open maw and searing the man in front of them to a crisp before flying off.

“What now?!” Darius ran to the hole, looking out of it at the city before them, burning and already in ruins as men and women alive fire arrows into the sky, fighting the mythical beast of old.

“We jump.”

"What?! From this height we’ll break out legs or worse!”

“Not if we jump to the building across the way, land in a roll, it will protect your bones, you go first.”

“Why me??” Darius turned to her, obviously still panicked from everything going on.

“Because I know I can make it, I can throw you if you’d like.” Eliza couldn’t help but tease him, even she didn’t know how she could be so calm right now, maybe it's because she's so used to being in the thick of battles, maybe it's something instinctual. Darius gaped at her, appalled she could be joking right now, causing Eliza to sigh. “ You need to calm down and trust me, realize the facts are fact, a dragon is attacking, but our main goal right now is to survive. We can panic about a dragon when it's no longer circling above looking to eat anyone it can. Darius hesitated before nodding and sighing slightly as well, his nerves finally calming with him, settling into an odd calm like Eliza has been in already. He gulped before jumping from the tower, falling through the hole in the roof of the house they were aiming for and landing in a roll before he stands again, Eliza following closely behind him, and dropping down another hole in the house to the main floor and out into the city.

“We need to get across the city and to the keep I saw, it will be under ground and the safest place for us.” Darius looked forward, looking to Eliza to make sure she heard him.

“Alright, let's go then.” Just as Eliza was about to step forward, the dragon landed infront of them, taking in a deep breath. Hearing the word again, Eliza and Darius ducked behind a stone pillar as fire erupted around them. They felt the wind pick up as the dragon took off into the sky, continuing its assault on the city, all Eliza could think about while they ran, was how it felt like the dragon was...searching for something.


End file.
